Memory Alpha:Nominations for AotW
Shortcut: MA:AotW Archives: *2004 *2005 Expanation of new system First off, you've probably noticed there's a lot less content here than there was before. :) This is because the way in which we did the AotW process was overly complicated and unwieldy. Basically, people can now put suggestions, questions, or comments on this page (no need for dates, that's what timestamps are for - if it's a suggestion for an article, the subject should be the article's name). When it's time to choose the AotW, the main list at Memory Alpha:Featured articles is where we select from; once an article has been the AotW, its name is bolded and it is considered ineligible. Sorry if I missed anything when I converted from the struck-out names to the main list, there were a lot of articles and some were even on one list but not the other. Anyway, this should unify and streamline the process greatly. If you have any concerns or just plain don't like the changes, feel free to say so here. Hopefully that will clear up any confusion though. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:07, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) Example I guess it couldn't hurt to post this week's AotW here as an example for people who want to make a suggestion for an article. Luther Sloan's blurb is the perfect length, and note that it doesn't cite sources because the main page description shouldn't do that (I don't think so anyway). BTW was this page agreed upon? I haven't been keeping up on recent developments. Weyoun 07:59, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) captain in 2374.]] :No, this wasn't agreed upon. I moved the page here (as well as the other changes noted above) unilaterally so I could create a redirect and make it easier to get here. That way people might participate in this process more - see archive for what I mean. I didn't think this would be a controversial move (literally or figuratively :P) but if anyone has any objections to it then I apologize. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:54, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::The change was quite welcome, I was just curious. Great job as usual. :-) Weyoun 03:21, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) ---- Luther Sloan was a Human operative of the clandestine intelligence agency Section 31. Though he and the rest of Section 31 operated independently of Starfleet Intelligence and performed actions most Federation citizens would consider morally reprehensible, he saw himself as doing what was necessary to protect it. So great was his dedication to protecting and preserving the Federation that he was willing to do almost anything, even cutting ties to his family and friends and resorting to genocide. Sloan once described himself as "a man of secrets", and indeed he lived in a world of mystery and deceit. His wife Jessica and their children lived on Earth, but due to his line of work, he almost never saw them. This made the marriage "a living hell" for Jessica, but Sloan saw it as a necessary sacrifice. Ultimately however, Sloan died wishing he could apologize for cheating Jessica and the rest of his family out of being in his life -- and for cheating himself, for when he looked back on his life, it was as if he had never existed. Enterprise-D I think a great article of the week (starting January 22 midnight) would be USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). Below is a sample summary. --Galaxy001 06:38, 21 January 2006 (UTC) ---- The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) was a ''Galaxy'' class starship launched in 2364, the fifth Federation starship to bear the name. It served as the flagship of Starfleet for the duration of its lifetime. With a total of 42 decks, the USS Enterprise-D was twice the length and had eight times the interior space of the ''Constitution'' class ships of over a century earlier; it carried a combined crew and passenger load of about 1014. (TNG: "Remember Me," "Rascals," "Genesis") Crewmembers of ensign rank were required to share crew quarters, but were allowed their own quarters upon promotion to lieutenant, junior grade. (TNG: "Lower Decks") Although Picard commanded the Enterprise most of its life, his first officer, William T. Riker, was field promoted to captain in 2367, following Picard's capture by the Borg and assimilation as Locutus. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") In early 2369, the Enterprise was briefly commanded by Captain Edward Jellico, as Captain Picard was assigned to a covert mission on the Cardassian planet of Celtris III. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Part I and Part II") ---- That sounds good, but I just realized there's no rule about including or excluding citations on the AotW. I always leave them out because of personal preferences, though I've seen it done both ways. Does anyone feel strongly either way? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:09, 21 January 2006 (UTC) *I guess the citations does make it look more messy. Its a great candidate for the AotW, but we can leave out the citations in the summary. --Galaxy001 20:10, 22 January 2006 (UTC) **Looks good, but I'd like to make a suggestion: the line about sharing quarters doesn't seem absolutely necessary for the AOTW blurb, and I think it would be better to have another paragraph following the info on the captains with a condensed list of the ship's activities (i.e. its first contacts, importance to diplomacy, and combat). Something like what's seen here, maybe even that same exact paragraph. As far as keeping or leaving out the references, I agree that it's probably just a personal preference. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 21:18, 22 January 2006 (UTC) How about this. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:56, 22 January 2006 (UTC) ---- The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] was a ''Galaxy'' class starship launched in 2364, the fifth Federation starship to bear the name. It served as the flagship of Starfleet for the duration of its lifetime. Although Captain Jean-Luc Picard commanded the Enterprise most of its life, his first officer, William T. Riker, was field promoted to captain in 2367, following Picard's capture by the Borg and assimilation as Locutus. The Enterprise was also briefly commanded by Captain Edward Jellico in 2369 while Captain Picard was assigned to a covert mission on the Cardassian planet of Celtris III. Under Picard's command, the Enterprise became the most celebrated Galaxy-class ship in Starfleet. The crew made official first contact with a multitude of new species, including the Borg Collective, the Ferengi Alliance and the Q Continuum. Its diplomatic efforts helped cool tensions amongst minor races and prevent dramatic upheavals to the security of the Federation, such as the Romulan aid of the Duras during the Klingon Civil War and a Cardassian strike near the McAllister C-5 Nebula. It fought off some of the Federation's toughest foes before s8ffering a warp core breach in 2371 during the Klingon Civil War. ---- Looks good... in the second paragraph, just remove the hyphen in Galaxy class, fix "suffering," and change "during the Klingon Civil War" (it was over for three years by then) to something like "while protecting the Veridian system." Otherwise it's perfect. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 23:08, 22 January 2006 (UTC) *Very nice. --Galaxy001 00:17, 23 January 2006 (UTC) "Prototype" Now that the Enterprise D week is up, may I suggest an episode for a change? If possible, I was thinking the episode Prototype (episode). Here is an example summary: ---- The screen is black, although white noise can be seen occasionally. After a few seconds, a black and white image of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] comes into view from a distance. As the vessel grows nearer, the screen continues to flicker and a bar with constantly changing alien symbols appears at the bottom of the screen. Suddenly, there is a sensation of the viewer being transported somewhere. The camera rematerializes in a transporter room aboard Voyager. Still in black and white, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres can be seen next to an unidentified officer. She approaches, staring into the camera, and says that "it" is incredible. Tuvok joins her and reminds B'Elanna that it also poses a potential security risk. Captain Janeway looks on curiously as B'Elanna observes that it is losing power. Although Tuvok suggests that they let the power source run out and observe it while it is incapacitated, B'Elanna insists that they may not be able to get it to work again and will have lost a valuable opportunity to study it. Erring on the side of exploration, Janeway agrees with B'Elanna and gives Tuvok a teasing look. As the three of them gaze at the camera, the picture becomes fuzzy and cuts to static. As the camera zooms in, Harry and B'Elanna's hands can be seen performing the operations in question and their subject's metallic, humanoid-shaped head can be seen. ---- It was kind of hard to decide how to summarize an episode article this big. If anyone else has any better suggestions, please post them, although I think the image is nice. --Galaxy001 06:19, 29 January 2006 (UTC) :The episode summary is way too long for my tastes and I haven't read it through, but I reorganized the BG info and can't think of a reason to deny it AotW status. Sorry I'm late. :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 18:43, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Enterprise turn? Just a note to say that the rotation of the AoTW has been great recently. The last four weeks we've had an FA from each series TOS/DS9/TNG/VOY and a variety of cats: Character/Char/Ship/Episode. I'd suggest we keep it up and make something from ENT the AoTW next week. I'd propose either another Episode or possibly Harad Sar's ship. Ideally we could do technology or Event but I don't think that series has much left in the way of FAs in those categories. Logan 5 16:20, 1 February 2006 (UTC) *Yah, that sounds like a good idea. I think it should not be an episode because that was last times AoTW. I don't know much about ENT, so I would appreciate suggestions. --Galaxy001 22:24, 4 February 2006 (UTC) **I'm not sure if we have any, but I would really like to see either a novel, or a TAS episode. I don't think we've ever had one from either. Jaz talk | novels 22:33, 4 February 2006 (UTC) **Based on what I have seen, I don't think that there are any featured TAS or novel articles. I don't know though. I do like the idea of ENT though. I have suggested the past two AoTW's though and would like to hear other ideas.--Galaxy001 22:36, 4 February 2006 (UTC) ***The problem with TAS is that it's by far the smallest in terms of episode (30 or so I think) and isn't shown anywhere, which means people don't catch it on TV and go, "might as well watch that." I've personally never seen it. As for novels... Hmm... That would be a great experiment, getting a novel page featured to establish what needs to be covered on those pages and set a precedent for other pages. I don't know if we have any comprehensive novel pages, but the Star Trek: Titan page might be a good candidate for that project, although the "cover non-canon concepts in bold" idea means you'd have to be pretty darn thorough. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:58, 4 February 2006 (UTC) ****How about Xindi-Aquatic, we haven't had a species since the Orions on 14 December. ~Starchild |<''Talk''> 00:39, 5 February 2006 (UTC) *You're not missing much with TAS. If you ahem, have the VHS, and want some back-up copies, they are fairly accessable on Kazaa and Limewire. Jaz talk | novels 00:40, 5 February 2006 (UTC) **Hmmm.... That would definately be very interesting to do a novel. I don't agree as much with doing that because I think that Star Trek is more of a TNG, VOY, DS9, ENT, TOS sort of thing (the main shows) but we could go for a novel. I could support that, but not as inthusiastically. But on the other side, yay, I think Starchild has a good idea about doing a different species. --Galaxy001 01:32, 5 February 2006 (UTC) **All right, I'm going for the Xindi-Aquatic. Here is a summary: ---- The Xindi Aquatics are a non-humanoid race that has evolved to living underwater. They are one of the six original species of Xindi, with whom they share a common genetic ancestry. They are complicated and enigmatic and have been known to overanalyze, taking an excruciatingly long period of time to come to decisions. They once took six days to agree to attend a specific meeting of the Council. However, the Aquatics' prudence was at times what kept the Council from breaking apart, which is why Degra had them build the weapon. They respond better to visual stimuli and are extremely suspicious of the spoken word. They admire boldness and confidence and treat harsher tones with suspicion. One of their representatives to the Xindi Council is Kiaphet Amman'sor, a member of the extremely wealthy Ibix Dynasty. She wields considerable power within the Xindi hierarchy. ---- Comments? --Galaxy001 22:54, 5 February 2006 (UTC) : I added a few more links, and changed up some of the sentences from their page. See below. Logan 5 17:21, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ---- The Xindi-Aquatics are a non-humanoid race that has evolved in an underwater environment. They are one of the six original species of Xindi, with whom they share a common genetic ancestry. Xindi-Aquatics respond better to visual stimuli and are extremely suspicious of the spoken word. They admire boldness and confidence and treat harsher tones with suspicion. They are complicated and enigmatic and have been known to overanalyze, taking an excruciatingly long period of time to come to decisions. They once took six days to agree to attend a specific meeting of the Xindi Council. However, the Aquatics' prudence and deliberate pace was at times what kept the Council from breaking apart under strain from the disparate Xindi Species. It was precisely because of their prudence and relative neutrality among the Xindi that the Council chose to have the Aquatics build the Xindi superweapon which they planned use against Earth. Shortly after, construction of the weapon began in a Xindi-Aquatic underwater complex on Azati Prime. ---- Various thoughts and D'deridex class This page has been a huge success compared to the previous state of the AotW process (see archives above). Thanks for helping bring back the collaborative spirit of MA. If the flow of the suggestions, comments, etc remains steady, I'll start archiving discussions on a monthly/bimonthly basis so we don't have to look at the same old blurbs. Perhaps an archive of AotW blurbs would be be nice, although I don't know if anyone would care to read it. I'd like to see D'deridex class become our AotW, but there are a couple of things I think we need to fix up. It should have a longer lead-in (possibly the same two to three paragraphs we use for the AotW blurb), and it would be nice if all that italic text was in a background section. Maybe one of our starship buffs can help out with this? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:40, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :Yah, I'd definately go for the D'deridex class! I am a bit early, but here is a sample summary, if you are interested: ---- The D'deridex-class Warbird (also known as the Type-B Warbird) was the backbone of the Romulan fleet during the mid- to late-24th century. The emergence of the massive D'deridex-class Warbird in 2364, during an encounter with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] on the edge of the Neutral Zone, signaled the end of a fifty-three year Romulan isolation. The D'deridex-class Warbird was one of the most advanced vessels in the Romulan Star Empire. Warbirds are roughly twice as long as a Federation ''Galaxy''-class starship, with an advantage in fire power, but a lower maximum speed and less combat maneuverability. Like earlier Romulan ships, D'deridex-class Warbirds were equipped with cloaking devices, which protect them from detection in most evasive situations. However, cloaked Warbirds radiate a slight subspace variance at warp speeds, therefore ships traveling at speeds above warp 6 run a much greater risk of being detected through their cloak. While traveling under cloak, all electromagnetic emissions, including communications, aboard a Warbird are carefully monitored. ---- Any thoughts? --Galaxy001 03:39, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :I'd say put the second paragraph at the end, make sure the first sentence links to the main article and it's great. Logan 5 00:59, 12 February 2006 (UTC)